


Noc

by VivaDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;-;, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Brothers, But still sad, Death, Hand Jobs, Heaven, Incest, M/M, Memories, Sad, Sex, Shower Sex, Top Dean, WTF, co ja zrobilam
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/pseuds/VivaDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystko zaczęło i skończyło się w nocy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noc, która zdaje się być zapomniana

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy taki ff. Tak naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego go napisałam. Po prostu nagle naszła mnie wena właśnie na coś takiego... Mam nadzieję, że to dziwactwo się komuś spodoba. Planuję napisać 5 rozdziałów. Mam już pomysły na 4 pozostałe. Teraz tylko wystarczy je napisać :) Wszelakie komentarze z uwagami itp. bardzo mile widziane ^-^

Kiedy Sam po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, że zaczyna dojrzewać, tata był na polowaniu, a Dean leżał obok niego na motelowym łóżku pogrążony w głębokim śnie.  
Obudził się z dziwnym uczuciem w dole brzucha. Starał się je zignorować. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i próbował zasnąć. Jednak nie potrafił. To dziwne uczucie i dodatkowo jeszcze bardziej dziwny ucisk w jego bokserkach nie dawało mu spokoju.  
Wsunął rękę pod kołdrę i zjechał ją na swój brzuch. Zaczął go lekko uciskać, mając nadzieję, że to coś pomoże. Gdy to nic nie zdziałało, zsunął dłoń jeszcze niżej. I wtedy poczuł, że jest twardy.  
T-W-A-R-D-Y  
To sprawiło, że chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy. W ciemności pokoju dostrzegał jedynie kontury mebli.  
Był świadom tego co się z nim działo. Dean mu już to kiedyś wytłumaczył, po tym jak Sam dostrzegł jego poranny wzwód i zdziwiony zapytał czemu tak się dzieje. Jednak mimo tego, że wiedział co się dzieje, Sammy był przerażony. Nie wiedział jak ma sobie z tym poradzić. Dean nie powiedział mu co ma zrobić w takiej sytuacji!  
Sam miał nadzieje, że erekcja po chwili zniknie. Jednak kiedy po długich dziesięciu minutach dalej był twardy, zaczął panikować. A co jeżeli jego penis zostanie taki na zawsze? Co jeżeli przez to nigdy nie będzie mógł mieć dziewczyny? CO JEŻELI DEAN BĘDZIE SIĘ Z NIEGO NABIJAŁ PRZEZ CAŁY CZAS?!  
Młodszy z braci zaczął się wiercić na łóżku. Obracał się z boku na bok. Po chwili jednak odrzucił kołdrę na bok i stanął bosymi nogami na zimnej podłodze. Na palcach przeszedł do łazienki i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Kiedy zapalił światło, musiał zasłonić oczy rękoma, ponieważ jasność go oślepiła.  
Kiedy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła, Sam stanął naprzeciwko lustra nad umywalką. Był tam, szczupły, drżący, z rumieńcami na policzkach i włosami w nieładzie.  
Zerknął w dół; na wybrzuszenie w jego bokserkach. Powoli złapał skraj bielizny i je odchylił.  
I co ja mam z tym zrobić?!, pomyślał, patrząc na to co się działo w jego bokserkach.  
Sammy odkręcił zimną wodę w kranie i obmył zarumienioną twarz. Oddychał ciężko i głęboko.  
\- Sammy?  
Chłopak podskoczył w miejscu, gdy usłyszał zaspany głos swojego brata stojącego za drzwiami łazienki.  
\- Sammy, co co się dzieje?  
\- N-nic! Nic się nie dzieje! Idź spać!  
Chwila ciszy. Potem twardy głos już całkowicie rozbudzonego Deana:  
\- Sam, co się dzieje?  
Młodszy z braci dostrzegł, że klamka drzwi zaczyna powoli opadać. Rzucił się w jej kierunku i mocno przytrzymał.  
\- Co...! Sam, do cholery! Otwieraj! Co się dzieje?!  
\- Nie! Nie otworzę! Nic się nie dzieje, Dean. Po prostu idź spać - powiedział błagalnie. Był cały czerwony ze wstydu na twarzy. Nie chciał, aby Dean zobaczył go w takim stanie z TYM dziejącym się w jego bokserkach. Jego brat na pewno będzie mu z tego powodu dokuczać.  
\- Ty gówniarzu, naprawdę myślisz, że poszedłbym teraz spać?! OTWIERAJ! - w jego głosie mimo wściekłości można było wyczytać troskę o małego braciszka.  
Sam zagryzł wargi, dalej siłując się z bratem, który napierał na klamkę. Powoli tracił siły. Doskonale wiedział, że Dean był o wiele silniejszy, więc to było kwestią czasu aż jego brat wtargnie do środka.  
\- Okej! - krzyknął. - Otworzę!  
Ucisk na klamkę z drugiej strony zniknął. Sam uchylił lekko drzwi, robiąc parę kroków w tył.  
Do środka wtargnął Dean; ze wściekłym spojrzeniem, ściągniętymi brwiami i zaciśniętymi wargami.  
\- Ty... - zaczął ostrym głosem, ale przerwał w momencie, gdy dostrzegł co się dzieje z jego młodszym bratem. Wściekłość ustąpiła szokowi, a szok ustąpił zawstydzeniu. Dean lekko się zarumienił i popatrzył w bok. - Mogłeś powiedzieć od razu...  
\- Zacząłbyś się ze mnie nabijać! - rzucił Sam, zaciskając palce na skraju koszulki, starając się zakryć.  
\- Nie panikuj tak! Mówiłem ci już o czymś takim, prawda?  
\- Tak, ale nie powiedziałeś mi co mam zrobić w takiej sytuacji!  
Dean popatrzył na swojego zawstydzonego i spanikowanemu brata. Przypomniało mu się jak on sam po raz pierwszy był w takiej sytuacji; podobnie jak teraz był w motelu tylko z Sammym, tata był od paru dni na polowaniu. Jego nikt nie przygotował na takie coś - John nie rozmawiał z nim o niczym innym jak o polowaniach i Samie. Jakby zapomniał, że jego najstarszy syn powoli zaczyna wkraczać w świat dojrzewania. Przyjaciół nie miał. Nie chodził do szkoły. Od kogo Dean miałby się o czymś takim dowiedzieć?  
Dlatego normalne było to, że kiedy po raz pierwszy obudził się z twardością w spodniach, Dean się nieco przestraszył. Ba! On totalnie spanikował. Do tego stopnia, że pobiegł na recepcję motelu, w którym się zatrzymali, aby poprosić o pomoc młodą kobietę, która ich przyjmowała parę dni wcześniej.  
Annie - tak miała na imię owa recepcjonistka - nieco speszona wytłumaczyła mu co się z nim dzieje. Zrobiła mu długą pogadankę o tym co się będzie dziać z jego ciałem w najbliższej przyszłości. Rozmawiała z nim długo i spokojnie. Poczęstowała go nawet czekoladą wyjętą z jednej z szuflad.  
Dean potem zastanawiał się, czy tak wyglądałaby rozmowa na identyczny temat z jego mamą. Czy i ona dałaby mu jakieś słodkości i pogłaskała po głowie z szerokim uśmiechem, mówiąc, że jest dużym, wspaniałym chłopcem?  
\- Najlepiej póki co będzie jak weźmiesz zimny prysznic - powiedział Dean do Sama, przecierając dłonią twarz. - I staraj się myśleć o czymś obrzydliwym.  
Sammy pokiwał głową. Dean wycofał się z łazienki i z westchnięciem usiadł na łóżku. Postanowił poczekać na brata, aby przeprowadzić z nim poważną rozmowę.  
W tym samym czasie Sam szybko się rozebrał i wskoczył do wanny. Zimne strugi wody sprawiły, że podskoczył jak oparzony. Zamknął oczy i starał się myśleć o czymś obrzydliwym - tak jak polecił mu brat.  
Jednak to nie pomagało! Dalej był twardy jak wcześniej.  
\- DEAN! - krzyknął do brata. - Dean, to nie pomaga!  
\- O mój Boże - wyszeptał do siebie starszy z braci. Dlaczego na Sama to nie działa? W jego przypadku to zawsze pomaga!  
Zostało tylko jedno. Musiał powiedzieć własnemu bratu, aby sobie zwalił. Do czego to doszło?! DLACZEGO.  
Dean wstał z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi. Uchylił je lekko, na tyle. aby Sam dobrze go słyszał, ale nie na tyle, by coś zobaczyć.  
\- Sammy, słuchaj mnie. Musisz sobie ulżyć.  
\- C... co to znaczy?!  
O kurwa.  
\- ... Musisz się TAM dotknąć. To się nazywa masturbacja.  
Sam już parę razy słyszał to określenie, jednak nie wiedział co ono dokładnie znaczy.  
\- Em... musisz się tam dotknął i... zacząć się głaskać.  
Cholera jasna. Dean za cholerę nie wiedział jak wytłumaczyć swojemu młodszemu bratu jak ma to zrobić. Czuł się głupio i był zawstydzony jak nigdy.  
\- Po prostu weź go do ręki i zacznij pocierać w górę i dół! - krzyknął.  
Tak więc Sam zaczął to robić. To było dziwne uczucie. Mrowiące i nieco bolesne.  
\- Dean... nie mogę. Nie potrafię - jęknął zrezygnowany Sam. To co robił w ogóle mu nie pomagało.  
Święta Matko Boska. I co teraz?, pomyślał Dean. Chciał pomóc bratu pozbyć się tego problemu, ale nie wiedział już jak. Nie miał więcej pomysłów. Chyba że... NIE. Przecież nie będzie obciągał swojemu własnemu bratu! Prawda...?  
Cholera jasna.  
Dean wszedł do łazienki. Zaskoczony Sam podskoczył w miejscu.  
\- Co ty...  
\- Pomogę ci, więc się zamknij i ucz.  
Dean szybkim ruchem zakręcił wodę. Podniósł Sama za ramiona i posadził na skraju wanny, plecami do niego. Sam nie rozumiał co się dzieje. Było mu cholernie zimno. Zawstydzenie sprawiało, że miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.  
Starszy z braci objął brata, przyciskając jego zimne i mokre plecy do swojej piersi. Doskonale widział jak Sammy się rumieni i z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w ścianę naprzeciw niego. Dean westchnął głęboko i zagryzł wargi.  
Kiedy dotknął swojego brata po raz pierwszy, Sam zachłysnął się powietrzem i złapał Deana za rękę, jakby chciał ją odrzucić. Jednak nie zrobił tego. Jedynie zacisnął palce na nadgarstku swojego brata.  
Dean starał się nie myśleć o tym, że właśnie dotyka penisa, który nie jest jego. Ba! Penisa, który jest jego młodszego brata!  
Po prostu zaczął go głaskać. W górę i w dół, delikatnie ściskając. Czuł jak jak Sammy drży i głośno wciąga powietrze.  
Natomiast Sam był zaskoczony falą przyjemności, którą nagle poczuł. Dotyk jego brata był kompletnie inny od jego własnego.  
\- Sam, obserwuj mnie - powiedział Dean. - Musisz się nauczyć, aby sam w przyszłości sobie radzić.  
Dean musnął palcem główkę penisa. Sammy jęknął i zwiesił głowę w dół.  
\- Musisz się tak pocierać. W górę i dół - mruknął Dean, delikatnie demonstrując. - Możesz się też po prostu głaskać...o tak.  
Z ust Sama wyrwał się głośny jęk. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego. To było przytłaczająco wspaniałe. Zacisnął palce na nadgarstku Deana, a drugą ręką złapał rękaw koszulki brata.  
Dean przyśpieszył trochę ruchy, wzmacniając także ucisk na penisie brata. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie zwalał swojemu bratu. Pójdę za to do piekła, pomyślał zrezygnowany.  
Samowi długo nie zajęło, aby dojść. Wydał z siebie dziwny, jakby stłumiony krzyk, zadrżał i skulił się w ramionach brata. Doszedł na rękę Deana, który z zaskoczeniem wpatrywał się w spermę brata, podczas gdy Sammy wykończony drżał i dyszał z zamkniętymi oczami.  
\- Żyjesz? - zapytał Dean po dłuższej chwili.  
\- T-tak - usłyszał w odpowiedzi.  
\- To dobrze. Umyj się i wracaj do łóżka spać!  
Dean odsunął się od Sama i podszedł do umywalki. Odkręcił wodę i dokładnie umył ręce, pozbywając się jakichkolwiek dowodów tego co się właśnie wydarzyło pomiędzy nim a Samem.  
Wyszedł z łazienki i wskoczył do łóżka, po brodę zakrywając się kołdrą. Zacisnął oczy i starał się zasnąć, jakby w nadziei, że kiedy się obudzi zapomni o wszystkim. Czuł się w cholerę zawstydzony! Obawiał się nieco, że nie będzie wstanie spojrzeć młodszemu rano w oczy.  
Sammy powrócił do łóżka po dłuższej chwili. Zmęczony i odświeżony wsunął się pod kołdrę obok brata.  
\- Dobranoc - wymamrotał cicho, jednak Dean nie odpowiedział, pogrążony w głębokim śnie.  
Młodszy zamknął oczy i wziął przykład z brata, także zasypiając.

Rano obudził ich hałas, który narobił John wchodząc do motelowego pokoju. Obydwaj szybko wstali i pomogli ojcu z torbami, witając się jednocześnie. Żaden z nich nie miał nawet czasu na wspomnienie tego, co się stało w nocy, gdyż John zarządził natychmiastowy wyjazd; musieli się spakować i wsiąść do Impali.  
Nie było żadnych niezręcznych spojrzeń czy rozmów.  
Jakby w ogóle tej nocy nie było.  
Mimo że obydwoje doskonale ją pamiętali... udawali, że zapomnieli.


	2. Noc, która zdaje się być snem

\- Dean, jestem w tobie zakochany.  
Zaskoczenie sprawiło, że starszy z braci zamarł natychmiastowo.  
\- Dean. Jestem w tobie zakochany - powtórzył Sam, nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi od starszego. - Rozumiesz co to znaczy?  
Winchester wyprostował się i popatrzył ostro na swojego brata. Sammy siedział przy stole parę metrów dalej, świdrując wzrokiem Deana. Wyglądał na spokojnego. Może odrobinę zniecierpliwionego ciszą ze strony brata.  
\- Oczywiście, że rozumiem - powiedział Dean. - Ten wilkołak, na którego dzisiaj polowaliśmy, uderzył cię za mocno, dlatego majaczysz.  
\- Co? Nie. Nie majaczę. Mówię serio, Dean. Kocham cię.  
Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Chyba sobie jaja robisz, stary, pomyślał.  
\- Sammy, nie żartuj sobie z takich rzeczy. To nie jest właściwe - rzucił i wstał z łóżka. Zdjął koszulę z zamiarem przebrania jej.  
\- Dean. Ja nie żartuję - usłyszał za swoimi plecami. - Jestem całkowicie poważny.  
\- Tak, tak...  
\- DEAN!  
Starszy wzdrygnął się. Z czystą koszulką w ręce odwrócił się do swojego brata. Stał on metr od niego, wyprostowany, ze ściągniętymi brwiami i zaciśniętymi pięśćmi.  
\- Żartujesz, Sam. Doskonale wiesz, że takie coś jest nie na miejscu. To jest złe.  
\- I co z tego?! My ciągle robimy coś złego!  
\- Ale to jest coś całkowicie innego! - odparł Dean ostro.  
Starszy z braci zaczął ubierać koszulkę, lecz młodszy złapał go za lewe ramię i przytrzymał. Dean wolną ręką wymierzył mu mocnego sierpowego. Sam zachwiał się i zrobił krok w tył, lecz nie puścił ramienia brata.  
\- Dean, ja naprawdę cię kocham - powiedział. Z jego dolnej wargi leciała krew, a policzek był czerwony. - Naprawdę! Kocham cię o wiele mocniej niż kogokolwiek! Mocniej niż kochałem Jess!  
\- Dlaczego? - Głos Deana był głęboki i mocny. Patrzył na Sama z wściekłością pomieszaną z szokiem.  
\- Ponieważ zawsze przy mnie jesteś - odparł. - Ponieważ wszystkie najlepsze wspomnienia są związane z tobą. Znamy siebie nawzajem lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Wychowałeś mnie, nauczyłeś wszystkiego. Dean, dla mnie poszedłeś dla piekła. Nie jestem wstanie wyobrazić sobie życia bez ciebie! Kocham cię, ale nie jak brat. Chcę być bliżej ciebie.  
Przesunął dłoń z ramienia brata na jego szyję, a potem na nieco zarośnięty policzek. Sam zarumienił się lekko patrząc na Deana takim wzrokiem, jaki Dean widział przeważnie tylko u kobiet, z którymi sypiał.  
\- Pragnę cię dotknąć. Pożądam cię.  
\- Sam, nie możemy...  
\- Możemy - przerwał bratu. - Dean, proszę. Czy ty naprawdę choć trochę nie czujesz tego co ja?  
Dean wpatrywał się w swojego brata. Skłamałby mówiąc, że go nie kocha. Sammy jest dla niego ważny. Bardzo. Oczywiście, że się o niego troszczy. Gdyby musiał, poszedłby dla niego do piekła jeszcze raz! Byleby obronić swojego brata.  
\- Sam, ja też cię kocham, ale moja miłość różni się od twojej. Nigdy nie czułej do ciebie jakiegokolwiek pociągu. I nie sądzę, aby to się zmieniło. Przepraszam, Sammy.  
\- Nie przepraszaj póki nie jesteś stuprocentowo pewny, Dean.  
Sam zamilkł. Po chwili jednak odezwał się twardym, zdecydowanym głosem.  
\- Spróbujmy, Dean. Pozwól mi cię pocałować. Jeżeli uznasz, że cię to obrzydza i kochasz mnie TYLKO jako brata, poddam się. Nigdy nie wspomnę o tym, że cię kocham.  
Sam wyglądał na zdeterminowanego. Dean widział ten wyraz twarzy już niejednokrotnie, lecz dzisiaj było inaczej. Bardziej intensywnie.  
Starszy patrzył na swojego brata, sunąc wzrokiem po jego twarzy. Czy Sammy zawsze wyglądał tak pięknie?, pomyślał zdziwiony.  
\- Okej, dobra - mruknął po dłuższej chwili. Sam rozpromienił się w ułamku sekundy. - Ale tylko jeden raz, jasne?  
\- Tak, jasne.  
Dean westchnął i przymknął powieki. Czekał na ruch brata.  
Najpierw poczuł gorący oddech na swojej twarzy. Następnie jego usta na swoich.  
Delikatne muśnięcie. Potem mocniejsze przyciśnięcie warg. Po chwili Dean poczuł JĘZYK Sama, który wsunął się pomiędzy jego rozchylone usta.  
Dean całował się wielokrotnie. Miał w tym niemałe doświadczenie. Jednak to był pierwszy raz kiedy całował faceta, swojego brata na dodatek!  
Dlatego to było nowe i dziwne doświadczenie.  
Na początku czuł się dziwnie i niezręcznie. Potem, kiedy gorący język Sama dotknął jego własnego, Dean mimowolnie zadrżał, gdy dreszcz przyjemności przebiegł po jego kręgosłupie.  
Było gorąco i mokro.  
Kiedy w końcu Sam odsunął się od Deana, obydwoje oddychali głęboko, mocno zarumienieni.  
\- I co? - wyszeptał drżąco młodszy z nich. Wpatrywał się w brata, wyczekując odpowiedzi. W jego oczach była łatwo dostrzegalna nadzieja. Dean nie był w stanie się oprzeć. Chciał znów złączyć ich usta w pocałunku. Chciał przytulić brata mocno; mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł coś takiego w stosunku do Sammy'ego. Przerażała go ta myśl, ale aktualnie tak naprawdę miał ją gdzieś głęboko w dupie.  
Zaskakujące jest to, że zobaczył w CAŁKOWICIE innym świetle swojego brata. Czuł się nieco głupio; jeszcze przed chwilą mówił, że nie czuje pociągu do Sama. A teraz chciał rzucić się na niego i robić rzeczy, których nigdy wcześniej nie robili.  
\- Więcej - powiedział i nie czekając na reakcje Sama, złapał jego twarz w obie dłonie i mocno go pocałował.  
Sam nie oponował. Był zaskoczony, ale i szczęśliwy. W głębi duszy doskonale wiedział, że kiedy pocałuje swojego brata, ten zrozumie, że ich uczucia były podobne. Znał Deana lepiej niż on sam siebie. Oczywiście był jakiś mały procent prawdopodobieństwa, że Dean go odrzuci i wyznanie Sama całkowicie zniszczy ich relacje, ale młodszy z braci tłumił w sobie wszystko od tak dawna, że nie był w stanie czekać dłużej. Musiał wiedzieć na jakiej pozycji stoi.  
Całowali się długo i namiętnie. Kiedy zmęczyli się staniem, instynktownie przenieśli się na łóżko. Usiedli na nim, a Sam zdjął koszulkę, aby poczuć gołą skórę swojego brata. Tkwili tak dłuższą chwilę, całując się i mocno przytulając. Jednak to dla nich wciąż było za mało. Pragnęli czuć więcej. WIĘCEJ SIEBIE.  
Dlatego szybko pozbyli się swoich spodni, zostając jedynie w bokserkach, w których kryły się ich erekcje.  
Dean czując twardość na jego brzuchu, wsunął dłoń za pasek bielizny Sama. Ten sapnął, kiedy poczuł delikatne muśnięcia. Rozłączył ich usta i oparł czoło na ramieniu brata.  
\- Jak za pierwszym razem, hm... - powiedział drżącym głosem.  
\- A więc pamiętasz - prychnął Dean, wspominając noc, podczas której pomagał Samowi pozbyć się jego pierwszego wzwodu.  
\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam! Nie mógłbym zapomnieć czegoś takiego. Ach!  
Dean ścisnął penisa Sama, sprawiając, że brat zadrżał o wiele mocniej niż wcześniej.  
\- Cholera jasna! - krzyknął nagle, kiedy Sam ugryzł go w ramię. - Co ty wyprawiasz, Sam?!  
\- To kara - odparł młodszy, śmiejąc się cicho.  
\- Ty kretynie...  
Sam pocałował go delikatnie i popchnął na poduszki, jednocześnie szybkim ruchem ściągając jego bokserki. Bez dłuższych przemyśleń złapał penisa brata, nachylił się i go polizał. Dean sapnął i ścisnął palcami jednej ręki poduszkę, na której leżał, a palce drugiej wplótł we włosy Sama.  
\- O Boże - wyszeptał. Nie uprawiał seksu już od dosyć długiego czasu, przez co był bardzo wrażliwy. Usta Sama wokół jego erekcji były gorące i mokre. Dean powoli zaczynał widzieć fajerwerki przed oczami.  
Zaczął mrugać i patrzeć na sufit. Nie chciał dojść tak szybko. Nie chciał się upokorzyć... Mimo wszystko miał swoją męską dumę.  
Kiedy Dean wpatrywał się w górę, Sam w tym samym czasie dalej sunął językiem po całej długości jego penisa. Musnął główkę, palcami drażniąc jądra. Jemu było przyjemnie tak naprawdę na sam widok Deana w rozsypce pod jego dotykiem. Jednak wciąż mu było mało. Chciał poczuć Deana bardziej. Chciał poczuć go w sobie. Oczywiście chciał także znaleźć się w Deanie, lecz najpierw chciał dowiedzieć się jak to jest mieć jego dużego penisa w sobie. Dosłownie nie mógł się doczekać.  
Z szuflady stojącej obok łóżka wyjął tubkę kremu do rąk, którą używał. Na parę sekund przerwał dotykanie Deana; tylko na parę, aby wycisnąć sobie dużą ilość kremu na jedną z dłoni. Po chwili wrócił do przerwanej czynności, z tą różnicą, że teraz rękoma się dotykał TAM Z TYŁU, przygotowując swoje wejście na to, aby Dean mógł w niego wejść.  
\- Co robisz? - wysapał Dean, widząc co robi Sam.  
\- Przygotowuję się - wytłumaczył.  
\- Na co?  
\- Na ciebie.  
\- Co?  
\- Chcę abyś we mnie wszedł.  
Dean otworzył szeroko oczy. Tak naprawdę myślał o tym przez chwilę, ale nie sądził, że Sam się zgodzi. Na dodatek nie miał większego pojęcia o seksie między facetami. Wiedział jedynie, że wkładają sobie penisy w odbyt.  
\- Mówisz serio? - zapytał w szoku. - Przecież to będzie na pewno boleć jak cholera.  
\- Nie jeżeli się odpowiednio przygotuję, Dean.  
Mężczyzna przez chwilę obserwował brata jak ten ustawi wędrował po jego penisie, jednocześnie sięgając rękoma do tyłu. Widok był przerażająco seksowny. Jakim cudem Sam, jego rodzony brat, może być w jego oczach seksowny?! Dlaczego?!  
Pójdę do piekła, pomyślał. Znowu!  
\- Skąd ty o tym tyle wiesz? - zapytał, w momencie, w którym Sam podniósł się i popchnął go z powrotem na poduszki, zawisając nad nim.  
\- Dean, istnieje coś takiego jak Internet. Miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby sobie poczytać o tych sprawach. A teraz bądź cicho i się skup.  
Z wypiekami na twarzy obserwował jak Sam bierze w dłoń jego penisa i powoli opuszcza się na niego. Sam drżał i sapał. Na jego twarzy widać było ból i przyjemność jednocześnie.  
Jego wnętrze było ciasne i gorące. WSPANIAŁE, wykrzyczał w myślach Dean, kładąc dłonie na biodrach brata.  
\- Dean... ach... kocham cię - powtarzał Sam ciągle, podnosząc i opuszczając biodra. - Kocham cię, kocham...  
Starszy Winchester podniósł się i objął ramionami brata, który zaskoczony krzyknął, kiedy Dean dotknął jego wrażliwego punktu tam w środku.  
\- Wiem - wyszeptał do ucha Sama. - Wiem, Sammy. Ja też cię kocham.  
\- To moja druga najlepsza w życiu noc - jęknął Sam. - Dean, tak strasznie cię kocham! Nie możesz mnie zostawić. Nigdy.  
\- Nie zostawię, Sammy. Kocham cię. Naprawdę.  
Resztę nocy spędzili w swoich ramionach. Sam był szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Mógł w końcu być tak blisko swojego ukochanego. Nieważne, że to jego rodzony brat. Nie obchodziło go to, że łączyła ich ta sama krew. Kochali się. Pragnęli siebie nawzajem. Jeżeli ktoś kiedykolwiek zechce zniszczyć to co pomiędzy nimi jest, Sam się go pozbędzie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Czy to będzie zwykły człowiek, anioł, demon czy inny potwór. Sam zabije dla Dean każdego. I Dean zabije dla Sama.  
Dla Sammy'ego ta noc była jak ze snu.  
Tylko oni.  
Razem.  
Połączeni.  
To było coś, o czym śnił po nocach od dłuższego czasu, marząc, aby się ziściło.


	3. Noc, po której stało się nieprzewidziane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester się tego nie spodziewał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak więc... taaaaak... Zrąbałam zakończenie tego rozdziału. Końcówkę pisałam chyba z cztery razy i za każdym razem mi się coś nie podobało, więc uznałam, że się poddaję i daję to co mam TT^TT Przepraszam i zapraszam do czytania :D   
> Zostawcie jakieś komentarze z uwagami itp. !

Dean Winchester był szczęśliwy.  
Nareszcie.  
W świecie nadnaturalnym panował jako-taki spokój, a on był w związku z kimś kogo  
szczerze kochał. Z kimś kto go rozumiał i akceptował takim jakim jest.  
Dean związał się z Samem Winchesterem, swoim bratem z krwi i kości. Zawsze byli sobie  
bliscy, jednak teraz, będąc RAZEM, byli jeszcze bliżej. Ich dusze, serca i ciała należały do siebie  
nawzajem.  
Starszy z braci wielokrotnie myślał o tym, że to co ich łączy jest złe. Jednak za każdym  
razem przypominał sobie, że go to tak naprawdę nie obchodzi. Już od dawna zasady normalnego  
świata ich nie tyczyły, więc dlaczego miałby się przejmować tym, że ludzie uważają kazirodztwo za  
coś przerażająco złego. „Bo Bóg tego zabronił?” Jeżeli Dean byłby zmuszony, zabiłby KAŻDEGO  
Boga, który by sprzeciwił się jego związkowi z Samem. Zresztą nie tylko Bogów by pokonał. Dean  
pozbyłby się wszystkich, którzy by powiedzieli coś złego na ich temat. On już umarł dla swojego  
brata. Nie zawahałby się dla niego umrzeć jeszcze raz.  
Sam także był szczęśliwy. Tak naprawdę mówił to Deanowi każdego dnia. Powtarzał  
także, że go kocha.  
Było im ze sobą dobrze. Ich życie było lepsze niż kiedykolwiek.  
Winchesterowie wrócili do motelu z polowania na grupę wampirów pokryci potem, krwią i  
błotem. Na szczęście był późny wieczór, dzięki czemu nikt zauważył ich w takim stanie.  
Rzucili torby z bronią na ziemię koło łóżek. Sam usiadł na krześle przy stole i zaczął  
zdejmować buty, których podeszwy zaczęły się odklejać.  
\- Muszę kupić nowe – mruknął sam do siebie.  
Dean zrzucił z siebie kurtkę, koszulę i podkoszulek, a następnie zaczął rozpinać zamek  
spodni.  
\- Idę pod prysznic – powiadomił brata.  
W motelowej łazience pozbył się bokserek i skarpetek. Stojąc nago koło kabiny prysznica  
odkręcił kurek gorącej wody i przeciągnął obolałe mięśnie. Kiedy w końcu strumienie wody zrobiły  
się wystarczająco ciepłe, Dean wszedł do kabiny, zamknął oczy i nastawił twarz ku górze.  
\- Och, jak dobrze – wymruczał pod nosem, przeczesując palcami mokre włosy. Otworzył  
oczy, obrócił się by sięgnąć po żel pod prysznic i dostrzegł Sama stojącego w drzwiach. - Na co  
patrzysz? - zapytał głupkowato, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.  
\- Na ciebie – odpowiedział Sam, przesuwając wzrokiem po całym ciele brata. - Podziwiam  
widoki.  
\- Jakbyś nie robił tego każdego dnia…  
\- Nigdy mi się to nie znudzi. - Sam wzruszył ramionami. Zrobił krok do przodu i ściągnął  
przez głowę czarną koszulkę. Dean na sterczących sutkach brata dostrzegł zaschniętą krew, która  
musiała najwyraźniej przesiąknąć przez materiał. - Ty mi się nigdy nie znudzisz, Dean.  
\- Och, naprawdę?  
\- Tak. Za każdym razem dostrzegam coś nowego, chociaż wydaje się to niemożliwe.  
Sam szybko rozpiął spodnie i ściągnął je razem z bokserkami. Jego penis był już na wpół  
twardy.  
\- Dla przykładu – zaczął, wchodząc do kabiny prysznica i kładąc dłonie po bokach Deana -  
do wczoraj nie wiedziałem, że masz trzy piegi układające się w trójką równoboczny. Tutaj,  
dokładnie dwa centymetry pod pachą – dotknął wskazanego miejsca.  
\- A dzisiaj znalazłeś coś nowego? - zapytał Dean, łapiąc brata za pośladki i przyciskając go  
do siebie.-  
Kiedy woda spływa ci po plecach, widać każde zagłębienie na twoich plecach.  
Dosłownie… - przesunął palcami wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa – każde…  
Dean wsunął palce we włosy Sama i pociągnął go odrobinę w dół. Pocałowali się; mocno i  
namiętnie. Przez przypadek ich zęby zderzyły się boleśnie. Starszy skrzywił się, ale nie przerwał  
pocałunku.  
Sam przygryzł dolną wargę brata. Possał ją delikatnie, po chwili puścił i przesunął po niej  
językiem. Deana przeszedł dreszcz. Czuł na swoim brzuchu penisa Sama, który był już całkowicie  
twardy.  
\- Co chcesz żebym zrobił, Sammy? - zapytał, odrywając się od brata. Sam oddychał  
ciężko, z przymkniętymi powiekami i rozchylonymi ustami.  
\- Dobrze wiesz czego chcę – opowiedział twardo, nachylając się w kierunku Deana. Ten  
jednak złapał go za włosy z tyłu głowy i pociągnął. Sam syknął. Dean może na takiego nie  
wyglądał, lecz lubił się droczyć z bratem. Szczególnie podczas seksu. Starszy miał także fetysz  
ciągnięcia młodszego za włosy.  
\- Nie wiem, Sammy. Dlatego musisz mi powiedzieć… Dokładnie. No dalej, Sammy. Jeżeli  
nic nie powiesz, nie wykonam żadnego ruchu.  
\- Chcę cię w sobie. - Sam nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać. - Głęboko i mocno.  
POTRZEBUJĘ CIĘ W SOBIE, DEAN.  
Dean uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Sięgnął wolną ręką za siebie i zakręcił wodę. Następnie  
przycisnął Sama brzuchem do ścianki prysznica. Nachylił się i pocałował brata w kark, dalej  
trzymając go za włosy. Zsunął dłonią po lewym boku Sama, pogłaskał po pośladku i dotknął  
palcami jego wejścia. Na szczęście młodszy z braci był jeszcze nieco rozciągnięty po porannym  
numerku, dlatego też jego przygotowywanie nie zajęło Deanowi dużo czasu.  
Puścił Sama i odsunął się od niego, chcąc wyjść z kabiny.  
\- Dean… Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał drżącym głosem Sam.  
\- Po kondom. Poczekaj chwilkę, Sammy.  
\- Nie! Nie mogę dłużej czekać – uparł się, łapiąc Deana za ramiona i mocno całując.  
\- Czekaj… Sammy, do cholery – jęknął. - To ty zawsze narzekasz, że spędzasz w cholerę  
długo czasu pozbywając się spermy z tyłka.  
\- Nieważne.  
Dean wywrócił oczami. Sam odwrócił się, nachylił i sięgnął dłońmi za siebie. Rozchylił  
pośladki, dając Deanowi idealny widok na jego otwarte, drżące wejście.  
\- Żebyś potem mi nie narzekał – mruknął. Prawą dłonią zacisnął na ramieniu Sama, a w  
drugą złapał swojego penisa. Wszedł w brata jednym, długim ruchem.  
Sam westchnął drżąco z policzkiem przyciśniętym do zimnej ściany. Dean w końcu go  
wypełnił, aż po nasadę. Penis jego brata nie był wielki, ale wystarczająco duży i zadziwiający  
gruby. Idealnie uderzał w jego prostatę, co doprowadzało Sama na sam skraj przyjemności.  
Dean zaczął się ruszać. Najpierw wolno, dopiero po kilkunastu głębokich ruchach  
przyśpieszył. Gorące wnętrze Sama zaciskało się na jego kutasie. Przez brak prezerwatywy Dean  
czuł każdy element tyłka jego brata. To sprawiało, że mężczyzna mógł dojść wcześniej niż  
zazwyczaj.  
Jednak Sam także wydawał się być już bliski orgazmu. Obciągał sobie jedną ręką, drugą  
sięgając w dół i dotykając miejsca, w którym łączył się z bratem.  
\- Dean – jęknął. - Już prawie… Szybciej!  
Starszy przygryzł dolną wargę. Zgodnie z prośbą brata przyśpieszył. W łazience echem  
roznosił się odgłos mokrego klaskania, a także szybkich oddechów.  
Dojście zajęło im równe dziewiętnaście pchnięć Deana. Orgazm pierwszy osiągnął Sam,  
tryskając nasieniem na ścianę i zaciskając się na Deanie, który doszedł zaraz po tym, szepcząc bratu  
w plecy, że go kocha.  
Tkwili przez chwilę tuląc się do siebie. W pewnym momencie Dean uznał jednak, że czas  
się ogarnąć, więc odsunął się od Sama, odkręcając gorącą wodę. Umyli siebie nawzajem, co chwilę  
wymieniając pocałunki.  
Wysuszyli się, ubrali czyste bokserki oraz koszulki.  
Mimo że za każdym razem Winchesterowie brali pokoje z dwoma łóżkami to tak naprawdę  
zawsze spali razem na jednym. Zazwyczaj się tuląc, chociaż czasem plecami do siebie.  
Tym razem położyli się spać tuląc się na „łyżki”. Tej nocy to Dean był małą łyżką.  
Sam na dobranoc pocałował brata w kark i wymruczał, że go kocha.

  
Kiedy z samego rana wyruszyli w drogę, żaden z nich nie spodziewał się niczego nagłego.  
W szczególności nie przewidzieli szarego hummera, który jechał za nimi na szosie. Hummera,  
który zaczął wyprzedzać Impalę, a kiedy się z nimi zrównał gwałtownie skręcił w ich stronę. Dean  
nie miał czasu na zareagowanie w jakikolwiek sposób. Impala przez uderzenie zjechała na pobocze  
i rozpędzona zderzyła się z drzewem.

  
Deanowi szumiało w uszach. Głowa i klatka piersiowa pulsowały ogromnym bólem; czuł  
ubywającą krew. Nie był wstanie wyraźnie widzieć.  
\- Sam? - wychrypiał z trudem. - Sammy?!  
Zamrugał oczami, starając się skupić wzrok. Potrząsnął głową – co może nie było zbyt  
dobrym pomysłem – i popatrzył w bok, na miejsce pasażera. Pomimo niewyraźnego widoku, De  
strzegł, że Sam wyglądał źle. Jego twarz była pokryta krwią, a w piersi sterczał kawałek szkła.  
\- SAM!  
Dean zaczął rozpinać swoje pasy. Nie był wstanie trzeźwo myśleć. Nie przejmował się  
sobą; musiał się upewnić, że Sam żyje.  
Kiedy sięgał w kierunku brata, przednie drzwi z obu stron z głośnym łoskotem zostały  
wyrwane. Ktoś złapał Deana za materiał ciuchów na plecach i pociągnął, wyrzucając go z auta. Z  
tego co mężczyzna zdążył dostrzec, z Samem stało się to samo.  
Dean z impetem wyrżnął w ziemię i przeturlał się parę razy. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek  
zrobić, ktoś znowu złapał go za poły ciuchów i brutalnie podniósł.  
\- Cześć, przystojniaczku – wysyczał wysoki i barczysty mężczyzna. Uśmiechnął się i  
odsłonił rząd kłów. Wampir.  
Istota rzuciła nim o wgnieciony bok Impali. Dean nie był wstanie oddychać; jego połamane  
żebra mu to uniemożliwiały.  
Uklęknęła przed nim kobieta. Także wampir.  
\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi tego gniazda, które wczoraj wymordowaliście – powiedziała. -  
Zabijemy was, tak jak wy zabiliście ich.  
Koło Deana wylądował Sam. Zakrwawiony, ledwo żywy, ale nagle przytomny.  
\- Sammy – wyszeptał z trudem Dean. Z jego ust poleciała stróżka krwi. - Sam… Oddychaj.  
Nie odpływaj! Słyszysz mnie? SAM!  
Kobieta zaśmiała się.  
\- Jaka urocza scenka. To i tak nic wam nie da. Umrzecie.  
Wstała z klęczek, butem uderzyła Deana w żebra, śmiejąc się przy tym głośnie. Pomimo  
faktu, że był dzień, w tej chwili miała o wiele więcej siły niż którykolwiek z braci. Wszystkie cztery  
osoby tutaj doskonale o tym wiedziały.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru dawać wam żadnej ckliwej przemowy o zemście i tym podobnych –  
westchnęła wampirzyca. - Przystąpimy od razu do zabicia was. Nie ma sensu czekać.  
Pstryknęła palcami na towarzyszącego jej wampira.  
Dean starał się podnieść głowę, lecz ból, który ogarniał całe jego ciało, był zbyt duży. Na  
pewno miał złamanych kilkanaście kości, poprzebijane wnętrzności i wiele innych urazów, które go  
wkrótce zabiją, jeżeli wampiry się nie pośpieszą. Z Samem nie było lepiej. Uderzenie Impali w  
drzewo było tak silne, że to dosłownie cud iż jeszcze żyje.  
Mężczyzna złapał Deana za szyję. Podniósł go do góry, miażdżąc mu tchawicę. Łowca  
patrzył na wampiry i brata z góry, widząc paręnaście centymetrów nad ziemią.  
Wampirzyca podeszła do Sama, który ze szczerym przerażeniem patrzył w kierunku brata.  
Nie był wstanie nic powiedzieć przez złamaną szczękę. Kiedy kobieta pociągnęła go za włosy  
jęknął jedynie niewyraźnie, zaciskając z bólu oczy.  
\- Zacznę od ciebie – wymruczała.  
NIE, NIE, NIE!, krzyczał w myślach Dean. Musiał coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. Nie mógł  
znowu pozwolić Samowi umrzeć. I to przez niego. Jego obowiązkiem było chronienie swojego  
brata. MUSIAŁ GO URATOWAĆ ZA WSZELKĄ CENĘ.  
Dean ostatkiem sił uniósł jedną z nóg i zamachnął się nią na trzymającego go wampira.  
Uderzył kolanek w klatkę piersiową. Jeden raz, drugi, trzeci. Wbijał palce i paznokcie głęboko w  
skórę przedramion napastnika. Wampir zdawał się być niewzruszony działaniami łowcy.  
Winchester starał się krzyczeć, jednak z jego gardła wydobywało się jedynie niewyraźne  
charczenie. Wampirzyca podniosła wzrok z Sama na drugiego brata, który patrzył na nią  
spanikowany.  
\- Och… Okropny widok, czyż nie? - zachichotała. - Zabiję twojego brata. Na twoich  
oczach. To będzie ostatnie co ujrzysz. Cudownie, prawda?  
Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Dean zaczął wierzgać jeszcze bardziej. Musiał się jakoś  
wydostać z tego cholernego żelaznego uścisku wampira.  
MUSIAŁ URATOWAĆ SAMA.  
Nie zdążył.  
Wampirzyca patrząc prosto na Deana wbiła paznokcie w szyję zaskoczonego Sama.  
Wyrwała kawałek jego ciała, krew trysnęła prosto na nią. Nie zaprzestała tylko na tym. Po raz  
kolejny wbiła paznokcie, tym razem głęboko w brzuchu młodszego z braci.  
Dean zaczął krzyczeć; jednak z jego miażdżonego gardła wydobyło się zaledwie  
charczenie. Wierzgał ile mógł, pomimo opuszczających go sił.

  
NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE  
NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE  
NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE  
NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE  
NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE  
NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE  
NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE  
NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE  
NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE  
NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE  
NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE  
NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE

  
To nie mogło się tak skończyć!

Sam powinien żyć dalej. U boku Deana. Razem z nim!  
Polując, drocząc i kochając się, jedząc posiłki, jadąc Impalą. Mieli to robić wszystko wspólnie.  
Przynajmniej jeszcze przez jakiś czas.  
Dean nie był gotowy na śmierć brata. Do diabła, nie był nawet gotowy na swoją ponowną  
śmierć. Był tak szczęśliwy u boku Sama, że z głowy wypadła mu myśl o cieszeniu się chwilą.  
Starszy z Winchesterów był przekonany, że będą żyć jeszcze długo.  
RAZEM.  
Jego serce zatrzymało się parę sekund później wskutek utraty krwi i wbicia palców w  
brzuch.  
Dean Winchester umarł patrząc na martwego brata.  
Wampiry nie zabrały ich ciał. Zostawili ich tam, przy roztrzaskanej Impali. Z uśmiechami  
na twarzy po udanej zemście wsiedli do hummera i odjechali, przez telefony rozprzestrzeniając  
wieść o śmierci słynnych braci.  
Kiedy jakiś czas później koło Impali z piskiem zatrzymało się przejezdne auto, oni byli już  
daleko od tamtego miejsca. Pewien pracownik banku pobliskiego miasta krzyknął do swojej  
ciężarnej żony, aby zadzwoniła po pogotowie. Ze szczerym przerażeniem i drżącymi dłońmi  
sprawdzał stan poszkodowanych. Jeden z nich był definitywnie martwy. Jednak kiedy przycisnął  
palce do okaleczonej szyi drugiego, poczuł TO.  
Wolne, ledwo wyczuwalne tętno Deana Winchestera.


End file.
